jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narciso Anasui
Anna Sui |stand = Diver Down |prisonerno = MA28050''SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.18'' |age = 24 |birthday = 1988 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = March 21, 2012 |gender = Male |height = 178 cm. |weight = |blood = |hair = Pink, Green (PS3 game) |eyes = Purple, Yellow (PS3 game) |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = Former Student''SO Chapter 60: The Secret of Guard Westwood (1) p.18'' |family = |mangadebut = SO Chapter 24 Ermes' Kiss (4) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 154 Made in Heaven (6) SO Chapter 158 What a Wonderful World |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Yuichi Nakamura (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a core ally in Stone Ocean. Anasui introduces himself as a suitor to Jolyne, remaining one of her main love interests. Appearance Anasui is a man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. He is always seen with a slim, flat hat on his head, and he wears a form-fitting mesh over his upper body and lower legs, exposing most of his chest. The mesh is comprised of diagonal stripes which resemble a fishnet pattern with extremely large gaps between the clothing lines. One of the most prominent features of his shirt (or lack thereof) are the presence of footprint designs leading from his waist skirt and up onto his chest. This perhaps reflects one of the uses of his Stand, as Diver Down displays the ability to extend his arms and feet from within another person's body. Abilities Personality Described at first as 'the type of person that doesn't help other people',SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.6 even Emporio tells F.F. that 'if Weather Report wasn't there to keep him calm, there is no knowing what Anasui would do'.SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.9 However, after meeting Jolyne, she becomes his drive for fighting. Selfless and valiant, he isn't afraid to risk his life for her. When they aren't in danger, he will use anything in his arsenal to woo Jolyne to his willies -though he is hardly successful and are moments of comic relief. Once he realizes that she is in danger, he will jump into the fray with little regard for his own safety. In love with her courageous and burning determination, Anasui mused that given the chance, he would follow Jolyne for eternity. Although he is devoted to Jolyne, he will treat anyone who isn't her badly. His noble and protective persona thins to show his otherwise menacing and intimidating tendencies. Whether friend or foe, Anasui won't hesitate to kill anyone who disturbs his happiness with Jolyne. On one occasion, he threatens F.F. to not interfere with his work, almost strangling her when she almost disobeyed. While he is more than willing to jump into action for Jolyne, he refuses to help anyone else unless he knows that Jolyne needs them. The main exception to this is of course, Jotaro Kujo, wanting his approval for his marriage proposal to Jolyne. Synopsis History Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbor's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart so they would never come together again. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve year sentence for first degree murder. Stone Ocean (2011-2012) Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Ermes Costello, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her. Upon finding her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne -to the point of self-sacrificing at times. After being ambushed by Enrico Pucci, Anasui was sent back to the male division of prison. Hearing of Jolyne's escape, he forces Weather Report -who possessing a Joestar birthmark as a two-way tracker- to lead him to her. The two shared a shaky alliance until Weather's death at the hands of Pucci. He was found by Jolyne directly afterwards and followed her until the end. Alternate Universe His name in the reset universe, Annakiss, coincides with Jolyne's new name, Irene, which sounds like "I lean". In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Anasui makes his game debut as a DLC character in the PS3 title. He was confirmed for the 4th campaign, alongside Vanilla Ice. He is the only playable male ally for Part 6. Gameplay-wise, Anasui is a trap-heavy fighter, not unlike Mariah in Heritage for the Future. One of Anasui's attacks uses Diver Down to set a trap, rising from the floor to rush the opponent when activated. He can also use DD to grab an opponent (his Stand enters the opponent to damage them internally). Anasui can use several variations of the previous attack, mostly ending with a different launcher direction. His primary ranged attack has DD swim through the floor, coming up in front of the opponent and assaulting them. Anasui's HHA has Diver Down punch the ground rapidly before entering it, resulting a barrage of uppercuts at the opponent's feet and sending them into the air. DD then reappears and pummels them again from behind. The attack can be charged for a higher damage. His GHA uses Diver Down to sink into the ground once more, appearing in front of the opponent to lunge at them. If the attack connects, DD phases into the opponent's body, before destroying them from the inside as they're flung around by the internal force, ending with a kick strong enough to pierce their back and send them flying. For the western version of the game, he was given the name "Narc Anastasia". Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Anasui was confirmed for the game alongside Pucci with C-Moon, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), and Joshu Higashikata. Tournament He is paired with Josuke (JJL) in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Part 4Jotaro and Diego Brando from Another Universe. Trivia * Anasui was first presented as a woman. When he is re-introduced later, his sex is switched, with his appearance gradually changing as a result. * He is the third ally character to be a love interest for the main protagonist of their debut Part (in his case, Jolyne Cujoh), and is also the first male character to do so. The first being Erina to Jonathan for Part 1 and the second, Suzi Q to Joseph in Part 2. He is also the first love interest to be a major ally. * Anasui and Vanilla Ice are the last DLC-characters from the JoJo franchise to be confirmed for the roster of the PS3 game (with Baoh being a DLC character from Araki's previous work). In some sense, Diver Down and Cream have fundamentally polar opposite abilities, with Diver Down being able to dive into anything without damaging them and even in order to protect it, and Cream being able to do the opposite: "diving" into something to destroy it by consuming it outright. Gallery Manga= SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO Chapter 27 Narcisoanasui.jpg|Anasui as a child SO Chapter 59 Privilegecardanasui.png|Privilege Card |-| Video Game= Anasui.png|Anasui with Diver Down in All-Star Battle about to use Anasui's Great Heart Attack Anasui-Famitsu.jpg|Anasui in All-Star Battle Narsicoanasui jojoeoh.png|Anasui in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |-| Sketches= Anasui01.jpg Anasui2.jpg Anasui3.jpg Anasui4.jpg Anasui5.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Green Dolphin Street Jail Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Ghosts